Regalo Inesperado
by LadyAlex04
Summary: Oneshot - Es el cumpleaños de América y justo cuando piensa que Inglaterra no se presentará, el mencionado llega de improviso y con el mejor regalo que él pudiera imaginar.


Hola! El primer fanfic que escribo w que nervios~ Lamento que sea tan corto pero... hasta allí me permitió mi imaginación. Los reviews serán muy apreciados. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, Hetalia pertenece completamente a Hidekaz Himaruya (Mi dios!).

**Advertencias: **Es shounen ai y puede que demasiado cursi xD

* * *

><p>–Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente… -decía un rubio de ojos verdes mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té negro.<p>

–Nunca lo esperaba de ti –se reía un rubio oji-azul de su compañero.

– ¡C,cállate! –gritaba mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.- S,sólo fue porque tú…

– Sí, sí; lo entiendo. –seguía riendo, pero esta vez le sonreía. El otro rubio no atinó a más que quedarse callado sin levantar la vista; se sentía feliz.–Diez años… ¿no parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo, cierto? –el oji-azul miraba al cielo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, America! –se oía un coro de voces cantando al unísono.<p>

– ¡Gracias, gracias a todos por venir hoy! –saludaba un rubio muy emocionado.

–Hey America, alguien te busca, está en la puer—

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase el invitado cuando el otro salió arrancado hacia la puerta.

"¡¿Podrá ser… Inglaterra? No, eso es tan absurdo; él nunca se acerca a mi casa y mucho menos a mí durante estos días…"

Del otro lado de la puerta, un inglés con unas cejas muy peculiares esperaba.

–Espero que esto sea la decisión correcta… –hablaba para sí mismo. – ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me decidí a hacer esto? De todas formas… ¿qué es lo que estoy esperando de él? No es como si él me fuera a corresponder estos sentimientos… ¡¿qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Esto es ridículo, ¿no es así? –se voltea hacia la puerta para encontrarla abierta de par en par. – ¿Ameri..ca…?

Sosteniendo la puerta estaba el yankee boqui-abierto por la confesión del cejudo, mientras éste último se sonrojaba notoriamente y entraba en pánico. –Espera, America ¡Esto no es lo que crees! Y,yo sólo quería…

–Inglaterra, tú…

El inglés se armó de valor y pronunció lo siguiente.

–Muy bien America, tú ganas. ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¿Acaso está mal que te quiera? –El oji-azul no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó callado mientras el oji-verde lloraba. –Y,yo simplemente… todos estos años, idealizando la simple idea de que seas sólo mío y de nadie más, sin poder decírtelo ni hacerlo realidad… todo eso me rompía el corazón y… tenía que sacarlo; lamento si todo esto te haya dado asco. Me marcho.

Mientras el de cabellos claros se marchaba el americano estaba lidiando con varios sentimientos encontrados, tan confusos que ni él sabía lo que sentía por el que una vez fue su hermano mayor, el que lo trató con tanta ternura y cariño… la persona a la que siempre había amado…

– ¡Inglaterra, espera! –pero era demasiado tarde, éste ya había desaparecido. Desilusionado, y todavía un poco confundido, decidió regresar a su fiesta; después de todo era _su cumpleaños_.

"Alrededor de esta fecha él siempre se va a beber y aparece borracho a la puerta de mi casa. Me pregunto que habrá cambiado este año…"

Sorprendido por sus palabras se sonrojó levemente, apenas visible, y recordó la escena de hace unos momentos:

"¡Me gustas! ¿Acaso está mal que te quiera?"

–No está necesariamente mal, pero—

– ¿Qué no está mal?

America se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por la repentina aparición de otro rubio de cabello largo, éste con un tono más amarillo, y una actitud extravagante.

–Nada que te importe, barbón.

–Oye, oye. Ésa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, y menos si te traen un regalo –le entrega una caja color violeta con un moño del mismo color–. _Bon anniversaire!_

– ¡Ah! Gracias Francia. –aceptó el regalo pero pronto volteó su mirada hacia el piso; el invitado contempló a su anfitrión por unos instantes.

– ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco decaído.

De pronto, America salió corriendo dejando al francés enojado por su rudeza.

– ¡Lo siento, Francia! Pero debo hacer algo importante. –gritaba mientras seguía corriendo.

– ¡_Mon dieu_! Este niño, sinceramente, debió haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos más pronto. ¡Ah! Que buena persona soy, ayudando a esos dos tórtolos.

"_Decaído. _¡Eso es! Inglaterra ha de estar decaído por lo que pasó hoy. ¡Debo hablar con él!"

– ¡Inglaterra! –aquella palabra resonó por toda la casa. – ¡Abre la puerta!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –respondió desde adentro, aparentemente enojado. –Pensé que estarías todavía en tu fiesta. ¿Ya terminó, tan pronto?

–¡Inglaterra! –Ese grito sonaba muy serio. No tuvo otra opción más que destrabar la puerta.

– ¿Qué? –seguía enojado, pero esta vez, se podía ver que sus bellos ojos verdes estaban, en cambio, irritados.

– ¿Has estado llorando, cierto? –preguntó con cierto semblante de preocupación.

–N,no es nada de tu incumbencia. –contestó bruscamente, dándole la espalda al oji-azul.

– ¡No digas esas cosas! –lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a voltear hacia él.

– ¿America…? Oye, te estás comportando muy extraño. Oye ¡suéltame!

En eso, el inglés fue silenciado por un beso por parte del menor. Fue un beso tierno, dulce que apenas rozó sus labios.

–Inglaterra… –suspiró su nombre en un murmuro. El mencionado se sonrojó y cabizbajo pronunció "America" en un tono parecido al que él había utilizado. Esto sólo provoco que el oji-azul se descontrolara y lo besara apasionadamente hasta que ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

– ¿Q-qué significa esto, America? Pensé que tú no…

–Te equivocas, en esa ocasión no te detuve porque no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Ahora las tengo: Inglaterra, te amo.

–America… ¡yo también! –y se abalanzó sobre el otro rubio mientras lloraba, la diferencia era que ahora éstas no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad; la felicidad que él sentía al saber que su amado por fin le pertenecía. –Feliz Cumpleaños. –dijo apenado, aunque en un tono alegre, mientras evitaba su mirada.

–Que maravilloso regalo recibí hoy. –ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes más.


End file.
